


Thieving Flowers

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Marvel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 13:25:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15582948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: you try to figure out who has been stealing your flowers





	Thieving Flowers

You hummed to yourself as you poured your morning coffee. Slipping your fingers between the mug and the handle, you hummed at the warmth in your hands. It was a lazy for you, on of those rare occasions that you had off from your job. You looked out into your backyard, smiling as you noticed a cardinal sitting on the windowsill You turned around and grabbed a small bag of trail mix that you loved to snack on during work before you made your way out to the yard.

The moment you had sat in a lawn chair, the cardinal that was perched on the sill flew down to you and twitched its head. You smiled and poured a few pieces of trail mix into the palm of your hand before hiding it to the small bird. The pecking tickled you and you waited until the bird had its’ fill before walking over to examine your garden. You had noticed several plucked flowers missing in spaces and frowned.

You assumed the children down the street couldn’t be taking your flowers but shrugged ti off, thinking perhaps, that it had been a hungry squirrel looking for a new diet.

Again, the next week, flowers were missing from your garden. And you had remembered planting them, you weren’t going insane. You had decided to set up a camera, just to make sure you weren’t going insane. Of course, setting up a camera to begin with was perhaps insane.

Three nights passed without incident. Until Thursday had come. You were concentrating on the camera screen when a motorcycle had pulled up. The man had taken off the helmet and quickly checked his surroundings before sidling up to your gate and strolling over to your garden. He knelt down by a flowerbed of lilacs and daises before plucking a few of them and then walking back out of your yard.

You frowned at the incident, but you decided not to press charges. After all, they were only flowers and they would grow back, it wasn’t too much of a big deal to you. But now that you had a face to the criminal, you decided to wait outside next time for him. You had noticed a patterns over the last few weeks, he’d come every Thursday and Saturday morning. He’d pluck different flowers, but it was always in three’s.

Early one morning, you had decided to wake up and try and catch the culprit face to face. He seemed to arrive right after the early morning rush hour and never too late in the afternoon. So you’d wait patiently.

Once you heard the sound of the motorcycle blasting down the street, you cautiously stepped up the your back door, waiting for the man to step into your yard.

“Excuse me?” you called, opening the door as the man had entered your yard and plucked three flowers. He halted in his step for a moment before turning to face you, a guilty expression falling onto his face. “Those are my flowers you’re taking.”

He opened his mouth several times before licking his lips and dropping his shoulders. “I’ll pay the money to get them planted again, ma’am.”

“Why steal them to begin with?” you asked, folding your arms across your chest. “There are flower shops all over the city.”

He closed his eyes tightly and let out a deep breath.”I have this friend in this hospital.” He reopened his eyes, looking guilty as ever. “He might not have long to live.”

“I’m sorry to hear that.” you frowned. “But that’s no excuse to be stealing from someone’s property. I could have you arrested for this.”

“Please don’t.” he shifted nervously on his feet. “Like I said, I’ll pay for the gardening and everything.”

“That wasn’t until I came and confronted you.” You accused.

“Look, my friend Bucky is in the hospital.” the man said. “He might be dying and he used to live around here before he was deployed.”

“Bucky?” your eyes grew wide. “What do you… Oh fuck me.” you blow out air before scrubbing a hand down your face. “You must be Sam Wilson?” you blinked. “He spoke highly about you in his letters.”

“He never told me about you.” He smirked.

“My name is Y/N.” you smiled. “Care to come in?”

“I’m late for seeing him, actually.” He smiled apologetically “He’s going to murder me if he knows I got caught. Maybe that’s why he told me specifically about this garden.”

“He knew I would catch on to his damn schemes.” You swore with a grin on your face. “Damn, that man is slick.”

“Come join me in a ride to the hospital?” Sam smiled, holding out the helmet to you.

Looking between the garden and Sam, you smiled and took the helmet from his hands and strapped it to your head before climbing in behind him.


End file.
